


as long as stars are above you

by sapphicplatypus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: About Time AU, F/F, Rated M just in case, Sanvers Week, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/pseuds/sapphicplatypus
Summary: When Alex Danvers woke up on the morning of her 21st birthday, she never suspected that her life was about to change forever.(an About Time AU, written for Sanvers Week Day 1: Time Travel)





	as long as stars are above you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated M just to be on the safe side. There's nothing graphic, just one small scene that's really mild.
> 
> I haven't written anything this long before and I don't know if I'm completely happy with it, but I hope it's enjoyable to read! You don't have to have seen About Time to understand what's going on.

When Alex Danvers woke up on the morning of her 21st birthday, squinting against the light shining through her bedroom window, she never suspected that her life was about to change forever.

 

It began like every other birthday she had had for the past seven years. Rolling over with a groan, Alex spotted her younger sister Kara standing in the doorway. Realizing that Alex was finally awake, Kara’s eyes lit up and she launched herself onto her sister’s bed. Alex made a noise of protest, but her grumpy expression soon gave way to a smile as Kara squeezed her tight and peppered her cheeks with kisses.

 

“Happy birthday, Alex!” she exclaimed cheerfully. Much too cheerfully for this early in the day, in Alex’s opinion.

 

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly but her tone was sincere when she responded. “Thank you, Kara.”

 

Hopping out of the bed, Kara grabbed Alex’s hand and tugged. “Come on, I made pancakes!”

 

Alex shook her head to herself as she followed Kara down the stairs. In a family full of scientists and academics, Kara’s bubbly personality set her apart. Ever since she was adopted by the Danvers family as a child, it had always been clear that she was a bit different from the rest of them. 

 

As they grew up together, Kara’s free-spirited approach to life sometimes clashed with Alex’s more logical approach. When Kara had first arrived, it had been difficult for Alex to adjust to the change—a brand new sister thrust into her life just as she was beginning to navigate adolescence. But now it was impossible to imagine her life without Kara.

 

After they finished their pancakes, Alex heard her father, Jeremiah, calling her into his study.

 

When Alex entered, she found him standing in front of his desk. “What’s up, dad?”

 

“Alex. Come sit.” The way he spoke was stilted and awkward, nothing like his usual self. He always had a teasing remark or silly joke waiting for Alex, so seeing him like this left her confused.

 

“Uh, okay. That’s...formal.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “So, uh…” He paused. “This is a...strange moment for me.”

 

Alex watched as he began to pace back and forth.

 

“My dad had this talk with me when I was your age, and it, well, it changed my life,” he said.

 

Alex let out a nervous laugh. “Dad, I think we, uh, already had that talk. Remember? Middle school? And again in high school after I came out?”

 

Jeremiah barked out a laugh. “No, no, not that kind of talk.” He sighed, stopping his pacing and looking Alex in the eye.

 

Alex could see him mentally preparing herself for whatever he wanted to say, so she nodded encouragingly.

 

After one last deep breath, Jeremiah said, “Well, the thing is...there’s this family secret. A sort of, uh, gift that’s been passed down on my side of the family.” Alex raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “The secret...well, the secret is that we can travel in time.”

 

Before Alex could say anything, her father continued, “Well, we can travel back in time. Not into the future.”

 

Figuring that her father had orchestrated some elaborate prank in honor of her birthday, Alex let out a snort. “This is a really weird joke, dad.”

 

“It’s not a joke,” he insisted.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“I’m serious,” he said. “I can travel back in time. But only in my own life. I can only go back to places from my own past. I can’t, I don’t know, chat with Charles Darwin or anything like that.”

 

“Right,” Alex said slowly, still trying to make sense of this conversation. “Okay, so if this is true, which it isn’t—”

 

“But it is.”

 

“Except that it isn’t.” She shook her head. “But if it were, you know, hypothetically true...how does it even work?”

 

Jeremiah smiled. “That’s actually the easy part. All you need to do is go into a dark place, any dark place. Clench your fists like this.” He demonstrated, his arms tense and straight at his sides. “Think of the moment you want to go to and when you open your eyes, you’ll be there.”

 

Alex sat there for a moment, trying to process. Cracking a smile, she said, “Okay dad. But when I come back from standing in a dark room with my fists clenched and nothing happens, you’re gonna owe me so much extra ice cream for my troubles.”

 

Jeremiah smiled. “I know you still don’t believe me, Alex, but I’m really not lying.”

 

“So. Much. Ice cream.” She pointed her finger at him with a grin on her face as she backed out of the doorway.

 

Figuring she might as well go along with the joke, she jogged up the stairs to her bedroom. Throwing open her closet door, she stepped inside. “Haven’t been in one of these since high school,” she muttered to herself.

 

Alex rolled her eyes at the ridiculous situation she had found herself in. After kicking some dirty socks out of the way, she sighed, closing her eyes and clenching her fists at her sides. She thought back to the New Year’s Eve party her sister had thrown a few nights ago, cringing as she remembered how she had tripped and knocked over a tray of drinks in front of everyone. 

 

Everyone including Hannah, a girl she may or may not have had a giant crush on in high school. Alex had spent the rest of the night avoiding her, for fear of embarrassing herself even further.

 

When Alex opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the sound of muffled pop music, the heavy bass echoing through the house. She looked down at herself, gasping as she realized her pajamas had been replaced with the dark jeans and soft sweater she had worn the night of the party. She pushed open the closet and stumbled over to her bedroom door, cracking it open and peeking out into the hallway. Her house was packed with guests, the same guests from the party.

 

“Holy shit,” she breathed.

 

Taking a deep breath, she left her bedroom and made her way down the stairs. Pausing at the bottom of the staircase, she looked around, confirming that everything was exactly the same as it had been at the party. She glanced to her right, where she knew she would find her sister flirting with that douchebag Mike. When she spotted them, she rolled her eyes. As she made her way into the living room, she ran into James, one of the few friends from high school she still kept in touch with.

 

“Hey, Alex! I’ve been looking for you. You okay?” he asked, frowning slightly at the expression on her face.

 

She quickly put on a smile. “Yep, all good!”

 

James smiled back. “Great. Let’s go, it’s almost midnight.”

 

James took the lead as they began to weave their way through the crowd, bumping into a few people as he pushed through the most congested area of the house. Anticipating what was about to happen next, Alex swerved out of the way of the small table she had failed to see the first time around. She smiled triumphantly to herself as the tray of drinks on top of it remained unspilled.

 

And a few minutes later, when Hannah waved at Alex from across the room, she waved back instead of pretending not to see her. Hannah made her way over to Alex, and the two chatted for a couple of minutes before the countdown began. In the midst of all the chaos, with all the drunken partygoers and their increasingly loud chanting, Alex decided to be brave. She pulled Hannah close to her, and when the countdown ended, she planted a firm kiss on her lips.

 

—

 

Bursting out of her closet, back in her pajamas, Alex raced down the stairs and into her father’s study. He was waiting for her with a knowing smile.

 

Alex struggled to keep up with her racing mind, debating internally about which one of her many questions to ask first. Finally, she settled on, “Does mom know?”

 

Jeremiah shrugged. “Nope.”

 

“And what about the whole, you know, butterfly effect thing?”

 

“I’m not really sure, but it seems like we haven’t messed anything up too badly so far,” her dad replied with a grin.

 

Alex took a moment to process. “So...what do  _ you _ do with it?”

 

“Honestly, these days I mostly use it to read,” he said. “I read and reread all my favorite books. Plus all that scientific research, no idea how I would manage to get through all of that and still get to do everything else I want to do without it.” He paused, smiling. “Any thoughts on how you want to use it?”

 

Alex considered for a moment. “Well, at this point in my life...it would be great if it could help me get a girlfriend.”

 

—

 

When Kara first announced that one of her friends would be staying at the Danvers’ house during summer break, Alex didn’t think much of it. She would be spending the summer preparing to go off to medical school anyway, so whatever her sister and her friends were doing was the least of her concerns. Or so she thought until one afternoon in early June, when she found herself staring in stunned silence as her childhood friend Vicky Donahue rolled her electric blue suitcase across the driveway.

 

Her mouth dropped open. She had been close friends with Vicky until about halfway through middle school, when their friendship fell apart after Vicky began dating her first boyfriend. Reflecting back on it later, Alex had realized that she had lashed out at Vicky because she was jealous. At first, she thought that she had been jealous because Vicky got her first boyfriend before she did. When that didn’t feel quite right, Alex reasoned that she was jealous because Vicky’s boyfriend was taking her best friend away from her and cutting into the time they usually spent together. 

 

Eventually, Alex accepted that the real root of her jealousy was her feelings for Vicky. This revelation was quickly followed by the realization that she was gay. Soon after, Kara came into her life and turned her entire world upside down, and she didn’t have much time to think about Vicky anymore.

 

Now, seeing her standing in her driveway, those feelings came rushing back. She nearly tripped over herself as she rushed to the door to help Vicky with her luggage. Slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed, she exclaimed, “Vicky, hi!”

 

Vicky smiled and Alex’s heart jumped inside her chest. She was in for a long summer.

 

—

 

For the next several weeks, Alex tried her best to impress Vicky at every possible moment. As could be expected, she embarrassed herself often. After these moments, she would sneak into her closet, squeeze her fists tight, and travel back to the moment just before whatever blunder she had made. She used each “do-over” as a chance to make herself seem more put-together in front of Vicky.

 

On the final night of Vicky’s stay, Alex mustered all her courage and knocked on the door frame of the guest room.

 

Vicky looked up from her spot on the bed and smiled. “Hey Alex. What’s up?”

 

Alex could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed at the prospect of finally telling Vicky how she felt. “I just, um, since it’s your last night, I, um...I wanted to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I...like you,” Alex began. “I mean, I  _ like _ you, like...I kind of have, um, a crush on you.”

 

Vicky smiled up at her. “That’s...that’s so sweet of you.” She shook her head slightly as she continued, “It’s a shame you waited until my last night to tell me, though.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m saying this probably would have worked out better for you if you had told me sooner. Telling me now after I’ve been here all this time just feels like...an afterthought, you know?”

 

Alex nodded. “Okay, so the ‘last night’ approach was never going to work?”

 

Vicky shook her head, giving her an apologetic smile.

 

“Okay, great. Excuse me for a minute.”

 

Alex raced back to her bedroom, throwing her door closed and flicking off the light. She squeezed her fists and closed her eyes, and when she opened them it was a few weeks after Vicky arrived.

 

She marched down the hall toward the guest room, knocking against the open door and leaning against the frame. “Hey, Vicky.”

 

Vicky smiled. “Hey.”

 

Alex entered the room, feeling much braver than she had the first time around. “Vicky, I need to tell you something. I like you. I really like you. I’ve got a huge crush on you, actually. And I just wondered if...if maybe you liked me too.”

 

“Oh, wow,” Vicky said, surprised. After taking a moment to consider, she leaned forward conspiratorially. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we see how the rest of the summer goes, and then you come back to me on my last night here?”

 

Alex’s smile fell. “Your...last night?”

 

“That’s right,” Vicky said with a wink. “Let’s see what happens.”

 

“Okay. Right, yeah. Sounds great,” Alex said, already backing towards the door.

 

“Goodnight!” Vicky waved at her as she made her exit. Alex only managed a weak smile in return.

 

Once she was back in her room, she slumped against the back of her door and let out a sigh. She had learned her lesson: no amount of time travel could make someone fall in love.

 

—

 

After the summer ended, Alex packed her bags and moved out to National City, intent on furthering her education and working her way toward becoming a doctor. And finding a girlfriend. 

 

A friend of her father’s, a man named J’onn J’onzz, agreed to let her stay in his spare bedroom while she saved up for a place of her own. When she first met him, he seemed stiff and serious, but as the months went on they slowly developed a friendship with one another. 

 

J’onn became someone that Alex could go to when she needed advice, whether about science or about life in general. She even found herself enjoying the mornings they sometimes spent together, eating breakfast in companionable silence.

 

Months passed, and Alex settled into a routine. She spent most of her time studying or working in the lab, and the rest of her time either alone or with J’onn. She didn’t have many friends to talk to, but the occasional call from her sister kept her sane. It was comfortable, but Alex longed for something more, for someone to come home to every night. Well, someone other than the stoic middle aged man she was currently coming home to. 

 

One evening, as she was leafing through a scientific journal in her bedroom, her phone vibrated with a text message. It was James, asking if she wanted to go with him to a new restaurant that had opened downtown. Alex agreed, eager for a break from her usual routine and the comfort of a familiar face.

 

After switching out her sweatpants and socks for a pair of tight jeans and her favorite ankle boots, Alex was ready for a night out. She met James outside the house and slid into the passenger seat of his car.

 

“Hey,” he greeted. “You look nice. Not that you really need to with where we’re going.”

 

Alex’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“Didn’t you read my text? It’s one of those places where you eat in the dark.”

 

“Oh,” she said, feeling a bit silly for putting the extra time and effort into choosing her outfit and curling her hair just right.

 

Once they made it inside, they entered the dining area, where they were surrounded completely by darkness. As their waiter led them to their table, he informed them that they would be seated next to two young ladies.

 

“Sound great!” James said, his voice coming from somewhere to Alex’s right.

 

As Alex made her way to her seat, a woman’s voice came from the other side of the table. “Who’s there? You sound hot.”

 

She heard James chuckle. “I’m James,” he said.

 

“Lucy,” said the woman.

 

Soon, the two were engaged in a flirtatious conversation, bantering playfully back and forth. Alex rolled her eyes. As she reached for her glass of water, feeling along the table in the darkness, her hand bumped against the person next to her.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Alex said quickly.

 

She heard soft laughter beside her and felt her cheeks warming slightly in embarrassment. “It’s okay,” said the woman. Her voice was deep but gentle, and Alex instantly wanted to hear more of it.

 

She cleared her throat, feeling a bit nervous. “Uh, hi. I’m Alex.”

 

“I’m Maggie.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to—ah!” Maggie yelped in surprise. “Something just touched my arm.”

 

“It wasn’t me this time!”

 

“What? That makes it worse,” Maggie said, her words infused with laughter. “If it wasn’t you, then who was it?”

 

“It wasn’t me,” came Lucy’s voice from the other side of the table. “I’m touching something else.”

 

“Lucy!” Maggie exclaimed as Alex let out a snort.

 

“It’s my leg! I mean, she has her hand on my knee. Not...not anything else,” James rushed to explain.

 

“But it could be something else later,” said Lucy, a mischievous edge to her voice.

 

As Lucy and James continued to flirt with one another, Alex turned her attention back to Maggie. “Your friend Lucy seems, uh...bold.”

 

“You could definitely say that,” Maggie said. “What’s James like? Besides hot, I guess, according to Lucy.”

 

Alex felt her heart sink a little. What if this girl was straight? “He’s great,” she said. “He’s sweet and he’s very, um, tall.”

 

“Sounds like Lucy’s type,” Maggie said.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

“And is he, um...I mean would he, would he be your type, too?”

 

“You trying to set me up with him? Because I think he’s doing fine over there with Lucy,” Maggie said teasingly.

 

“No, no! Just, you know, curious.”

 

She felt Maggie move closer to her in the dark. “No,” she said, “he’s not my type. Men in general aren’t really my type.”

 

Alex’s heart raced. “Oh! I, uh, yeah, me too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Alex nodded even though Maggie couldn’t see. “Yeah.”

 

For the rest of their dinner, Maggie stayed close to Alex as the two shared a quiet conversation. Alex found out that Maggie was training to be a police officer at the National City Police Academy, and she told Maggie about her studies at NCU and her goal of becoming a doctor. By the time dessert arrived, Maggie was telling her all about her love for bonsai trees, the genuine excitement in her voice making Alex’s heart melt.

 

After fumbling a bit in the dark to locate her silverware, Alex took her first bite of her dessert. “I think mine’s tiramisu,” she said.

 

She heard Maggie let out a small gasp. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, you wanna try?”

 

“Sure,” Maggie said.

 

“Here,” said Alex, guiding her spoon to where she thought Maggie’s mouth might be. The resulting squeal from Maggie let her know that she had not guessed correctly.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“It’s okay,” Maggie laughed. “I’ve just got a little on my nose now.”

 

Alex groaned, but soon joined Maggie in her laughter. After they finished their desserts, Alex leaned closer to Maggie, clearing her throat before she asked, “So, um, will I see you outside?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

A few minutes later, Alex and James were standing outside the restaurant, waiting for Maggie and Lucy to emerge. “Listen, Alex, I might not be able to give you a ride back home.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “You really hit it off that well with Lucy?”

 

James smiled. “Yeah, I really did. Are you okay to get home?”

 

Alex nodded, her eyes still trained on the door.

 

Soon, a woman with short dark hair strode out of the front entrance. “Lucy?” James asked.

 

Lucy smiled. “James,” she greeted as she approached, looking him up and down. “I was right, you are hot.” She gave Alex an appreciative glance before she said, “And your friend is hot too.”

 

James chuckled and reached out, offering Lucy his hand. She took it and the two of them went off together, their laughter echoing off the buildings that lined the street as their footsteps faded.

 

Eventually, a small woman in a leather jacket stepped out onto the sidewalk, the light from the street lamps casting a soft glow around her long, dark hair. When she saw Alex, she smiled tentatively, a pair of dimples appearing on her cheeks.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Maggie?” Alex asked hopefully.

 

The woman’s smile widened, her dimples deepening, and she nodded before moving closer. “Alex,” she said. “Hi.”

 

Alex felt her heart flutter. “Hi.”

 

She felt breathless as Maggie looked up at her with sparkling eyes. She was so beautiful.

 

Maggie’s voice brought her back into the moment. “I had a great time with you tonight,” she said.

 

“Me too,” Alex said, nodding her head sincerely. “Would it be okay if I, if I asked for your number?”

 

Maggie smiled. “It would,” she said. “I’d really like to see you again.”

 

She reached for Alex’s phone and entered her number before handing it back, her fingers brushing against Alex’s. Alex felt her skin tingle at the soft touch.

 

“Well, I should probably get going,” Maggie admitted. The corners of her mouth turned down apologetically. “I have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

“That’s okay,” Alex said. “Me too.”

 

Maggie smiled again, looking a bit relieved. “I hope I’ll see you soon.”

 

“You will,” Alex promised before they said their goodbyes, heading off in opposite directions.

 

Later, as Alex sat in the backseat of a cab, watching the soft yellow lights blurring past outside, she realized that she had not been tempted to travel back and change anything even once.

 

—

 

When Alex arrived home that night, still feeling giddy, she opened the contacts on her phone to see Maggie’s name. She smiled to herself, already excited at the prospect of calling Maggie for a second date. Or would it be a first date? Did that count as their first date? She wondered what Maggie would say about that.

 

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a moment to notice that J’onn was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. She gasped when she saw him, rushing to his side immediately.

 

“J’onn, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly, half of his face still obscured by the bag. 

 

“No, you’re not. Tell me what happened.”

 

“I…I got mugged,” he finally admitted.

 

“What?” Alex asked, anger surging through her. “When? Where?”

 

“A couple of hours ago. I was walking back from that little store on 9th Street. It’s...well, today is actually my birthday. I had decided to buy myself a little treat.”

 

“First of all, a plain muffin does not count as a birthday treat. And why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

 

J’onn brushed off her concern. “I knew that you had plans tonight, and besides, I’ve always thought it was a bit silly to celebrate birthdays anyway.”

 

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have bought yourself that muffin.”

 

“I never said it was a muffin.”

 

“But we both know that it was.”

 

J’onn cracked a tiny smile. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine, really.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Alex insisted. “I’m going to fix this.”

 

With that, she turned and marched up the stairs, throwing open the hall closet and stepping inside.

 

—

 

When Alex stepped back out into the hallway, it was the morning of the previous day, and she was determined to help J’onn celebrate his birthday and make sure he made it through the day free from bodily harm. She walked down the stairs, finding J’onn in his usual spot at the kitchen table. He looked up from his oatmeal and nodded in greeting.

 

As Alex assembled her own breakfast, she said, “So, J’onn, you know what I was just thinking? I’ve been living here all these months and I don’t even know when your birthday is. Isn’t that crazy?”

 

J’onn narrowed his eyes a bit. “I suppose.”

 

“So?” Alex asked, hoping she was pulling off casual. “When is it?”

 

J’onn conceded, shaking his head a bit. “It’s actually today.”

 

“What? No way! That’s...that’s totally crazy.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Got any plans?”

 

J’onn glanced down at his bowl of oatmeal for a moment. “No,” he said eventually.

 

“Let’s do something together,” Alex said, trying her best to act like it was a spur of the moment suggestion.

 

Although J’onn tried to hide it, Alex could tell that he was secretly pleased at the idea of having someone to spend his birthday with. “Alright,” he agreed.

 

Alex spent most of the day with J’onn, trying to make sure he had a nice birthday and, more importantly, keeping him away from any potential muggers. At the end of the day, when J’onn was beside her unbruised and unbloodied, a small smile pulling at his lips, Alex knew that it had been a success.

 

With a smile on her lips, Alex pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she reached the M section. Her thumb hovered over the place where Maggie’s name was supposed to be, but it was gone.  _ Shit _ . She hadn’t gone to the restaurant with James, which meant that she hadn’t met Maggie. She checked her watch.  _ Shit shit shit. _

 

Springing out of her seat, she barely registered J’onn telling her that he was going to bed. “Goodnight!” she called as she raced for the door. “And happy birthday!”

 

Alex hopped on her motorcycle, speeding through the streets until she reached the restaurant. Once she was inside, she approached the hostess at her podium.

 

“Were there two girls in here tonight?” she asked, slightly out of breath. “Both kind of short, one with short hair, one with long hair. The long-haired one probably the prettiest girl on earth? Wearing a leather jacket?”

 

The hostess, still taken aback, took a moment to process. “I...think I remember them, yeah.”

 

“Did you get their names?”

 

The hostess shook her head. “Pretty sure they were walk-ins. And they paid cash, so no credit card receipts.”

 

“Fuck. I mean, thank you.” Alex trudged back to her bike, feeling dejected.

 

The next morning, when she saw J’onn looking more chipper than usual—in his own subdued way, of course—she knew she couldn’t regret going back and fixing his birthday. She had made him happy and kept him out of harm’s way, and she couldn’t take that away by going back to meet Maggie again.

 

She sighed as she sat down, reaching for the newspaper. As her tired eyes scanned over the pages, she saw something that made her stop. There, in the bottom corner, was an ad for a four-day bonsai exhibition beginning in a few days. “She loves bonsai trees!” she exclaimed aloud.

 

J’onn looked at her curiously before shaking his head and deciding not to ask.

 

—

 

“Thanks for coming with me, Kara.”

 

The two sisters stood at the edge of a large room, filled with rows and rows of bonsai trees.

 

“No problem!” Kara said. “Why the sudden interest in bonsai trees?”

 

Alex scratched lightly at her temple. “Well, it’s...it’s not exactly an interest in bonsai trees. It’s, um, more like an interest in someone with an interest in bonsai trees.”

 

“Alex! You met someone?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex said, feeling a dopey smile make its way onto her face.

 

She leaned back against the wall, her eyes scanning the crowd in the hope of catching a glimpse of tan skin and dark hair. She had already attended the first three days of the exhibition, traveling back in time each day to make sure she didn’t get behind on any coursework, and there had been no sign of Maggie. She was starting to lose hope, so she decided to call Kara to keep her company for the final day. She suspected she would need some quality sister time if Maggie never showed up.

 

A couple of hours later, as Alex and Kara sat together munching on bonsai-shaped cookies, Alex finally saw her. She was just as beautiful as Alex remembered, her hair flowing down her back in soft waves and that same leather jacket draped in the crook of her arm. She wore a flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and Alex’s mouth went dry at the sight of her strong forearms.

 

“Oh my god,” she said.

 

“What?” said Kara, still chewing on the last of her cookie.

 

“It’s her.”

 

“It’s her! Where?”

 

“Kara, shh!”

 

“What are you waiting for, dummy? Go get your girl!”

 

Alex steadied herself before walking over to where Maggie was standing in front of a particularly impressive bonsai. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tapped on her shoulder.

 

“Hi.”

 

Maggie turned around in surprise. “Hi,” she said.

 

Alex smiled at her. “How are you?”

 

“I’m...good.”

 

“It’s good to see you,” she told her, still a bit awestruck.

 

“I, um...I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

“Fuck. No, um, we haven’t.”

 

Maggie smiled kindly. “I think you’re probably confusing me with someone else.”

 

“No!” Alex said quickly. “No, your name is Maggie.”

 

Maggie’s brow furrowed. “How do you know that?”

 

“I, uh...you look like a Maggie.”

 

“Do I?” she asked, her eyebrow arching incredulously.

 

“Yeah!” Alex said. “Yeah, you really do.”

 

“Alright,” Maggie said slowly, still confused. “Well, it was nice to meet you but I’ve got to go meet my friend.”

 

“I—okay,” Alex sighed.

 

She walked back over to Kara, who jumped up excitedly. “How did it go?”

 

“Not well. Pretty badly, actually.”

 

“Alex! Get back over there and try again.”

 

Alex looked over to where Maggie was now standing with Lucy in front of another bonsai. Maggie was smiling broadly, her dimples making an appearance, and Alex couldn’t help but start moving in her direction.

 

When she reached her, she tapped on her shoulder again. “Hi. Sorry. It’s me again.”

 

Maggie tilted her head to the side. “Hi.” She gestured toward Lucy and said, “Um, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is…”

 

“Alex.” She stuck out her hand and Lucy met her in a firm handshake.

 

“I just had this, uh, really funny moment with Maggie where I thought she was someone else.” Alex laughed a bit as she tried to explain. “So, um, this might be a little weird but my sister Kara”—she glanced over her shoulder as Kara came up beside her—“was just leaving, and I was wondering if I could, if I could maybe walk around with you guys. I just, um, don’t want to be lonely, you know.”

 

Kara nodded along before realizing that was her cue to leave. “Right,” she said. “Well, bye!”

 

As Kara made her exit, Alex looked at the two of them hopefully.

 

Maggie looked at Lucy. “I mean, we should probably say no…”

 

“Which is why we’ll say yes!” Lucy said.

 

“Okay, wait, wait,” Maggie said. “I just have to make sure you’re not a weirdo. Or, like, a stalker.”

 

“Nope,” Alex said with a shrug. “Just a girl who likes bonsai trees.”

 

Maggie’s eyes lit up. “Me too. It’s an art form, you know? I just really admire all the time and care that goes into cultivating them.”

 

“Absolutely, I totally agree,” Alex said, if only to see the smile that graced Maggie’s face at her words.

 

The three of them walked around the exhibit for a while, admiring all of the miniature trees as Maggie explained more about them. Just after they decided to take a break, plopping down next to each other on a long bench, Maggie’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the message on her screen.

 

“Oh, Darla just got here,” she said.

 

“Who’s Darla?” Alex asked.

 

“My girlfriend,” Maggie said.

 

“Your...what?”

 

“Girlfriend,” Maggie said again, narrowing her eyes. “Why, that a problem?”

 

“No, no! Of course not. I just...I didn’t, um...is she a new girlfriend?”

 

Maggie looked at her curiously. “Yes. There she is.” She waved to a blonde woman, who waved back before joining them.

 

“Hi everyone,” Darla said.

 

“This is Alex,” Maggie said. “We don’t really know her.”

 

Darla shrugged. “Okay.”

 

“So, um, when did you two start dating?” Alex asked, hoping she sounded casual.

 

“About a week ago,” Darla answered.

 

“You guys are...such a cute couple,” Alex said, faking a smile. “How did you meet? I want to hear all about it.”

 

“Well, we met at a party at Lucy’s apartment,” Maggie told her. “I was...not having the best time and Darla rescued me.”

 

“When was the party exactly?”

 

“Why do you need to know?” Maggie asked.

 

“I just, um, I’m a very visual person. I like to get the full picture,” Alex said, hoping they would believe her.

 

Lucy shrugged. “It was on the 17th. Maybe around 8:30.”

 

“She lives right next to this donut shop that’s open really late, so we went and hung out there,” Darla added.

 

“Wow,” Alex said. “That’s so romantic. I have to go...uh, to the bathroom. Be right back!”

 

She raced off toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and flicking off the automatic lights. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight, thinking back to the 17th.

 

—

 

After finding the only late night donut shop in the area, Alex was able to easily locate Lucy’s apartment. That night, she wedged herself among a large group of people and made her way upstairs. Once she was inside, she immediately started searching for Maggie. As she made her way through the living room, she bumped into Lucy.

 

“Do I know you?” Lucy asked, her brow furrowed and her words slightly slurred.

 

“No, no, I’m uh, I’m a friend of Maggie’s,” Alex told her.

 

“Maggie has another friend? That’s amazing.”

 

Alex just smiled at her before continuing on her way. Looking across the room, she spotted a doorway that led to an outdoor balcony. Sure enough, there was Maggie, standing alone and looking up at the moon.

 

After squeezing through a group of partygoers, Alex made it out to the balcony. Maggie turned to look at her as she approached.

 

“Hi,” Alex said.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I’m Alex.”

 

“Maggie.”

 

“I, um, this might seem kind of forward but you don’t seem to be enjoying this party very much. Would you want to come get something to eat with me? Like, right now?”

 

“Excuse me?” Maggie asked.

 

Alex ran a hand through her hair. “I, uh, probably should have thought this through a bit more.” She offered a small smile, which Maggie hesitantly returned. “Let’s talk about...bonsai trees.”

 

Maggie’s entire face lit up. “I love bonsai trees!”

 

“Yeah, I just really think it’s a great art form. I mean, all the...the time and care that goes into it, you know? It’s, um…it’s admirable.”

 

Maggie smiled, and Alex swore she could see a third dimple in the moonlight. “I totally agree.”

 

After a moment, Alex grinned. “If we leave right now, we can get more than one appetizer.”

 

Maggie let out a laugh, her eyes softening and crinkling at the corners. In the moonlight, her eyes sparkled even more than they had on the night when Alex first met her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Caught up in it all, Alex said, “Your eyes are so beautiful.”

 

Maggie blushed, gaze dropping to her feet for a moment.

 

“And so is your smile,” Alex continued. “And the rest of your face.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head to the side, an amused smile on her face as she regarded her. “More than one appetizer?”

 

Alex beamed, a relieved laugh escaping her lips. 

 

She held out her hand and Maggie took it, the two of them weaving their way through the crowded living room, down the stairs, and back out into the cool night air.

 

Half an hour later, they were sitting across from each other at a cozy little restaurant, talking and laughing at a small table nestled in the corner of the room. 

 

“So, you’re going to be a cop?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Maggie said. “And you’re going to be a doctor?”

 

Alex shrugged and offered a smile. “That’s the plan.”

 

“I guess we’ll both be saving people, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I guess we will.”

 

They sat and talked for the next couple of hours, trading jokes and getting to know each other. It was warm and easy and everything felt right between them. Eventually, Alex sighed quietly. “It’s getting late,” she said, reluctant to part with Maggie.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Maggie paused, seeming to consider something before asking, “Would you want to walk me to my car?”

 

“Sure,” Alex agreed quickly, hoping she didn’t sound too eager as she stood and offered Maggie her hand.

 

The two continued chatting and flirting as they walked side by side down the sidewalk, close enough that their hands brushed against each other’s every few strides. Realizing they had been walking for longer than she had expected, Alex asked, “Did you have trouble parking?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It’s just, it seems like your car is really far away.”

 

“Well, actually...my car is parked in front of my apartment. I took a cab to the party.”

 

“Oh,” Alex said, her brow crinkling. “Okay.”

 

Maggie slowed to a stop. “Here it is,” she said, gesturing to one of the cars parked on the street. “This is my place.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said again, softer this time. 

 

She turned to face Maggie, and as she looked into her eyes she felt like some magnetic force was drawing her closer to her. She took a step forward, reaching up and gently pushing Maggie’s hair back behind her ears. It was as soft and silky as Alex imagined it would be, and she didn’t want to stop touching it. She slid her hands through it again, gently twirling the ends around her fingertips.

 

Maggie smiled up at her softly, tilting her chin upwards as Alex leaned down to her. At the first gentle press of Maggie’s lips against hers, Alex let out a soft sigh. Everything about this moment felt right. 

 

Alex threaded her fingers through Maggie’s hair with both hands as Maggie held her firmly by the waist. They kissed until they ran out of breath, and even then they were reluctant to stop.

 

When they finally broke apart, Maggie looked up at Alex with a lopsided grin, a lone dimple peeking through. Alex leaned forward again, unable to stop herself from brushing her lips softly against Maggie’s cheek.

 

When she pulled away, Maggie was looking up at her through her eyelashes, biting at her bottom lip. “Do you want to come upstairs?” she asked.

 

Alex grinned. “Lead the way.”

 

—

 

Once they were inside her apartment, Maggie led Alex down the hallway, stopping in front of her bedroom door. “I’m going to go put on my pajamas,” she told her. “And then in a minute you can come in and take them off?” She bit her lip again. “If you want to.”

 

Alex nodded eagerly in agreement. “Okay. One minute?”

 

“One minute.”

 

After Maggie disappeared behind the door, Alex looked at her watch, counting as the next sixty seconds dragged by. When the minute was up, she opened the door, making her way inside only to trip over a pair of boots Maggie had left on the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked, concern in her voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Alex said quickly, feeling her cheeks redden. Her embarrassment soon gave way to a distinctly different feeling as she let her eyes rake over Maggie’s body, her toned legs on full display in her boxer shorts. 

 

Alex stood next to the bed, leaning over a bit awkwardly to kiss Maggie. As their kisses grew more heated, she let her hands dip under the hem of Maggie’s shirt. Soon, she was pulling it off over her head and gazing in wonder at the sight of Maggie in front of her.

 

Alex climbed into bed next to her, kissing her hard as her hands reached for the back of her bra, fumbling slightly with the clasp. Maggie pulled back, breathless. “Here, I’ve got it,” she said before reaching back and unhooking it herself.

 

She felt a bit embarrassed again, though Maggie didn’t seem to be judging her. She brought shaky hands up to Maggie’s shoulders as Maggie slid the bra off and dropped it on the floor. At this point, as she stared at Maggie’s bare breasts for the first time, it occurred to Alex that she hadn’t quite gotten this far with someone before. She knew that she wanted to have sex with Maggie; she felt safer than she ever had with another person before, even though they had technically just met. But she didn’t quite know how to continue.

 

Maggie must have sensed her apprehension, because she placed a finger under Alex’s chin, tilting her head up so she could look her in the eyes. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex said hastily. “Just a little, um…”

 

Maggie smiled knowingly. “Nervous?”

 

“What? No. Me? I don’t...yes,” she finally admitted, looking sheepish. “I’ve, um, I’ve never really...done this before.”

 

“That’s okay,” Maggie said, running a hand through Alex’s hair and leaning up to kiss her softly. “I’ve got you. And if you ever want to stop or slow down, just tell me, okay?”

 

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

 

“You’re sure? We can stop at any time.”

 

“You said that already,” Alex said with a small smile.

 

“I meant it,” Maggie said, her eyes soft and sincere.

 

“I’m sure. I trust you,” Alex told her, finding that she really meant it.

 

Slowly, Maggie rolled on top of her, cupping her face between her hands and kissing her again. Their kisses grew more intense as hands started to wander, and the room was soon filled with the sounds of soft sighs and quiet moans as they explored each other’s bodies for the first time.

 

Afterwards, they lay together against the pillows, Maggie’s head tucked against Alex’s chest. Alex felt relaxed and sated, comforted by the warm weight of Maggie’s body pressing into her side. But as the seconds passed, Alex couldn’t quite quell the worry that began bubbling to the surface. She was so inexperienced, and she couldn’t help but feel that she hadn’t been good enough for Maggie.

 

Trying to keep her voice level, she asked, “Was that...was that okay? For you?”

 

Maggie sat up a little so she could look her in the eye. “It was great, Alex. Really.”

 

Alex worried her lip between her teeth, her eyes wide. “I just wanted to...I mean, you made me feel so...I’ve never felt anything like that before in my  _ life _ .” She let out a nervous chuckle and Maggie’s lips quirked up in a smile. “I just...I hope I made you feel good too.”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t tell?” she asked playfully.

 

Alex blushed, spluttering. “No, no, I could—I know that you, uh…”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like she was making a fool out of herself. Maggie just made her so  _ nervous _ . It was unfair for one person to be so distractingly gorgeous. For a fleeting moment, Alex wondered if she could travel back and redo the whole encounter. Maybe she would be more confident and capable the second time around. But the thought of doing that without Maggie’s knowledge felt wrong, felt like crossing a boundary of consent.

 

She opened her eyes at the feeling of Maggie’s hand caressing her jaw. “Hey, Alex, look at me,” Maggie said softly.

 

Alex met her gaze, her cheeks still burning.

 

“I promise that you have nothing to worry about,” Maggie told her, her voice soft but sincere. “It was...intense for me too. There’s...there’s something special about you,” she said quietly, tilting her head to the side in a way that Alex was quickly becoming familiar with.

 

Alex was captivated by the intensity in Maggie’s eyes. After a long moment, she let her eyes roam over her, taking in the pink flush still staining her cheeks, the smattering of freckles across her chest and traveling up her neck. “You are so beautiful, Maggie,” she whispered.

 

Maggie dropped her gaze down and let out a self-conscious laugh, her eyes creasing at the corners. Alex could tell that she wasn’t completely comfortable being vulnerable, and she felt grateful that Maggie had let her walls come down a bit tonight. When Maggie looked back up at her, her gaze was playful, and Alex sensed that the mood had shifted.

 

Maggie curled one hand around the back of Alex’s neck, her other hand slowly sliding up Alex’s thigh. “Can I?” she asked.

 

Alex swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Yes,” she whispered.

 

As it turned out, she didn’t need time travel to touch Maggie for a second time that night. Or a third time. When they finally fell back against Maggie’s pillows, limbs tangled in the sheets, Alex let out a contented sigh. Snuggled firmly against Maggie’s body, Maggie’s strong arms around her waist, Alex drifted off to sleep.

 

—

 

When she woke up the next morning, Maggie’s body still wrapped around hers, Alex felt some of the nervousness from the night before creeping back in. Was this a one-time thing for Maggie? Alex certainly didn’t want it to be. She wanted to spend as much time with Maggie as possible, but she didn’t know how to express that to her in a way that wouldn’t sound desperate or creepy. And what if Maggie didn’t feel the same way? Alex knew she would be devastated if Maggie didn’t want to see her again.

 

The anxious spiraling of her thoughts was interrupted when she felt Maggie stir next to her. Steeling herself for whatever might happen next, Alex gently rolled over to face her. Maggie’s eyes were open, and Alex felt her doubts start to melt away at the warmth in Maggie’s gaze.

 

“Hey,” Maggie said softly, her voice rough with sleep.

 

“Hey,” Alex said back.

 

“You sleep okay?” Maggie asked, gently sliding her hand up Alex’s arm and rubbing against her shoulder with her thumb.

 

“I—yeah,” Alex breathed, distracted by Maggie’s touch.

 

“Good,” Maggie said with a smile. “Coffee?”

 

“I, uh, yes, that sounds great,” Alex said, her brain still trying to process the fact that she was in bed with this amazing woman. As Maggie moved to get up, Alex snapped to her senses. “Wait!”

 

Maggie turned, a look of mild concern on her face.

 

Alex blushed. “Sorry, I just...um.” She bit her lower lip, gaze falling from Maggie’s eyes to her full lips and back up again. Before she could second guess herself, she grasped Maggie’s wrist lightly, pulling her in and kissing her soundly.

 

Maggie moaned appreciatively, bringing her hands up to tangle in Alex’s hair and deepening the kiss. Alex had only meant to kiss her once, but as Maggie moved to straddle her lap, she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

 

By the time they finally made it out of bed, Alex’s fears had completely evaporated.

 

—

 

“You okay, Danvers?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah!” Alex said quickly, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

 

Maggie’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I just, um…it’s nothing.”

 

Maggie still didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press any further. 

 

They were standing outside Maggie’s door after a date. This had been their third time going out together and Alex had been nervous all night. And she clearly hadn’t been very subtle about it, because Maggie had noticed.

 

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Alex leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. “Um, goodnight!”

 

Maggie looked surprised, and a little bit confused, and Alex could feel her own cheeks burning. She was sure that Maggie must have thought she was a complete idiot with the way she was acting. As soon as Maggie’s door clicked shut behind her, Alex took off down the hall. 

 

She hurried to the end of the hallway, wrenching open the door to a tiny supply closet. She slipped inside, turning and pressing her forehead against the closed door. She let out a groan. “Stupid,” she whispered to herself.

 

Head still pressed to the door, she took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. “You can do this, Danvers.” After another calming breath, she stood up straight, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

 

Back in front of Maggie’s door, Alex tried once again to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. Maggie was finishing up a story, but Alex could barely hear anything over the sound of her own racing thoughts and her heart pounding in her ears.

 

When Maggie finished speaking, Alex opened her mouth to respond, but what came out was, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened, and Alex panicked.

 

“I, uh—shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I mean I did, but not like that. Fuck. Um, I gotta go,” she let out in a rush, already turning back in the direction of the supply closet. Alex was determined to go back and get this moment right, as many times as it took.

 

Before she could move, Maggie’s hand was on her wrist, pulling her back toward her. “Hey, hey, Danvers.” 

 

“Maggie, really, if you could just let me—”

 

She tried to protest, but Maggie interrupted. “Alex. Look at me.”

 

Reluctantly, Alex met her gaze. Maggie held it, unwavering.

 

“You didn’t give me a chance to say anything,” Maggie said softly. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

 

Alex blinked. “I—really?”

 

“Yes, really.” Maggie looked at her so tenderly, it was almost overwhelming. 

 

Alex had only known Maggie for a short time, but she had already made her happier than she had ever been. And now, she was able to call Maggie hers, officially. If she was being honest, she had been Maggie’s from the day they first met.

 

Alex found that she couldn’t go another second without kissing her. She drew her close, pressing their lips together. Maggie held her tightly, her hands gripping her biceps, and Alex felt like she was flying.

 

When they broke apart, Alex couldn’t keep the giddy smile off her face. She had a  _ girlfriend _ .

 

—

 

Maggie paced back and forth, her knuckles turning white as she wrung her hands in front of herself. “Are you sure they’re going to like me?” she asked for the second time.

 

“Maggie, of course they’re going to like you. How could they not?”

 

Alex had never seen Maggie quite so nervous before. It was endearing that her girlfriend—she still felt a thrill every time she got to call her that—cared so much about making a good first impression with Alex’s parents, but she didn’t want her to put herself under so much stress.

 

She intercepted Maggie as she turned around to pace the other direction, catching her by the shoulders. “Maggie. I’m serious. Just be yourself, it’s going to be fine. Okay?”

 

Maggie nodded. “Okay.” She sighed. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

 

“Really?” Alex asked playfully.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, nudging her with her elbow. “But really, I just...I haven’t really done the whole meet-the-parents thing with anyone before. I guess I just don’t know what to expect.”

 

“Well, you can expect a lot of shitty jokes from my dad. And my mom will probably hug you, just warning you now. And then we’ll eat lunch, talk a little, and go home. Sound okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Maggie said, nodding again. “Thanks, Danvers,” she added, a little sheepishly.

 

Alex drew her in for a kiss. “You’re going to do great,” she told her before reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. “Ready?”

 

—

 

Alex sighed, running her hands through her hair as she thought back over what had gone wrong. It was her first Valentine’s Day with Maggie, and she had been eager to finally spend the holiday with someone she cared about. Initially, after learning that Maggie thought Valentine’s day was a bullshit holiday for patsies, Alex was concerned. But after a talk with Kara, she decided to surprise Maggie with a few simple gifts, things she knew her girlfriend loved. Alex had hoped that a more personalized approach to the holiday would help Maggie push past some of her reservations.

 

The anger that flashed in Maggie’s eyes when she first laid eyes on Alex’s romantic display was enough to clue her in that she was wrong.

 

It was then that Maggie confessed the real reason for her disdain for the holiday. Alex felt her heart breaking as Maggie, eyes brimming with unshed tears, told a story of childhood trauma, marked by the contempt of her own family. Alex had never seen her so vulnerable, and all she wanted was to reach out and hold her. But before she got the chance, Maggie was out the door.

 

At least J’onn wasn’t home to witness their first fight, she thought to herself.

 

After taking a moment to compose her thoughts, Alex knew what she had to do. She strode into her bedroom and turned off the light, her nails digging into her palms as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

When she opened her eyes, it was just after Maggie had left. Alex raced down the stairs and out the door, her eyes immediately locking on Maggie’s retreating frame.

 

“Maggie, wait!” she cried as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

 

Maggie stopped, her shoulders tensing. Slowly, she turned to face Alex, her jaw clenched and gaze averted.

 

“Look, Danvers, I said it’s whatever—”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex interrupted, hearing the desperation in her own voice.

 

Maggie’s eyes finally met hers, and Alex’s heart ached at the pain behind them.

 

“Maggie, I...I had no idea. I just thought, because of what you said before, about hating all the candy and roses and everything about it being a manufactured holiday…I didn’t know.”

 

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so small. 

 

“I’m so sorry about what happened to you, and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I never meant to hurt you.” She took a cautious step forward. “And I want you to know that you can talk to me, okay? About everything, the good and the bad. All of it. Because I love you for who you are, and I—”

 

Alex stopped suddenly, her brain catching up with her mouth as she realized what she had said. Maggie looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

“You love me?” she said quietly.

 

“Of course I do.” Alex took another step forward, bringing her hands up to cradle Maggie’s face. “Maggie, you are so important to me. And I know it’s going to take some time, but…you don’t have to be guarded with me. I know you don’t like to talk about yourself, but I will be here to listen. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Maggie looked up at her, tears threatening to spill over. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed before pulling her into a kiss.

 

When they parted, Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, holding her close against her. She never wanted to let her go.

 

—

 

“A little help, please!” Maggie called, the top half of her body obscured behind the large cardboard box she was carrying.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Alex rushed to help her, grabbing the other end of the box.

 

The two hefted it the rest of the way up the stairs together, adding it to the stack of boxes already piled up in the middle of their new apartment. 

 

Over the past few months, Alex had been spending more and more nights at Maggie’s apartment. By the time Maggie’s lease ended, they were already practically living together, so they decided to move into a new place together. Alex was grateful that she would never have to see Maggie’s old neighbor again; she could no longer look her in the eye after a particular incident she could not bring herself to repeat.

 

“That was the last one, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

Alex trudged into the bedroom before flopping down onto the bare mattress on the floor. Seconds later, she felt Maggie’s body land beside her. Slowly, she rolled over onto her side, throwing an arm around Maggie and resting her chin on the top of her head.

 

“We still have to unpack everything,” Maggie said, exhaustion seeping into her voice.

 

“Nap first,” Alex murmured.

 

“We should probably at least—” Maggie cut herself off with a yawn. “Okay, yeah, nap first.”

 

Alex pressed a kiss into her hair. “Love you,” she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 

—

 

“Wow, you look gorgeous.”

  
Alex blushed. Even after a year, she still wasn’t quite used to Maggie’s compliments. No one had ever paid that kind of attention to her before, and it still made her heart race to be on the receiving end of Maggie’s praise.

 

“So do you,” she said softly, smoothing her hands over the lapels of Maggie’s suit jacket.

 

Maggie pulled Alex closer, her hands on her lower back, sliding them even lower as she leaned up for a kiss. Alex kissed her back eagerly, slipping her tongue into her mouth and gripping at the back of her neck.

 

At the feeling of Maggie’s fingers squeezing her ass, Alex broke the kiss with a laugh. “If you keep that up we’re going to miss our reservation, Officer Sawyer.”

 

Maggie grinned. “Maybe we should just stay in tonight.”

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I really want us to go out and celebrate. I’ve been wanting to take you to this place for a long time.” She leaned in closer, dropping her voice. “Besides, when we get home, you can do anything you want to me.”

 

That was enough motivation to get Maggie out the door.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Maggie cocked her head to the side, her expression curious. “Why this place?”

 

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. “I just…always thought it would be fun to come here.”

 

“For our anniversary?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me you wanted to come here, in  _ that  _ dress, and I won’t even be able to see you? That’s just cruel, Danvers.”

 

Alex just smiled, shrugging again before taking Maggie’s hand and guiding her inside. 

 

They giggled as they entered the dining area, clutching each other’s hands as they made their way through the dark. After some fumbling, they slid into their seats next to each other. Maggie’s hand found Alex’s knee almost instantly.

 

“Behave,” she whispered.

 

“No promises.”

 

It was a bit strange for Alex, being back in the same place she first met Maggie, knowing that Maggie had no memory of it. Being there, in the pitch darkness, hearing Maggie’s soft laughter, feeling the brush of Maggie’s hair against her neck as she leaned over to whisper in her ear—it all felt so familiar, but at the same time so different.

 

“You know, I’ve actually been here once before,” Maggie said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, right after it opened. Just a few days before we met, actually.”

 

“Hot date?” Alex asked teasingly.

 

Maggie laughed. “No, no, I came here with Lucy. And it wasn’t nearly as fun as this.”

 

Alex smiled to herself. “I came here once before too. On a date.”

 

“Oh?” She thought she detected a hint of jealousy in Maggie’s voice.

 

“Yeah, but it didn’t go anywhere,” she said, trying to suppress a grin. “I didn’t even get her number.”

 

“Her loss,” Maggie said, squeezing her knee gently and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

Alex couldn’t contain her smile.

 

—

 

Alex burst through the door to their bedroom, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. She was panting slightly, having run all the way home in her excitement. She had realized that there was something she wanted to do and she didn’t want to waste another second.

 

Maggie was already curled up under the covers, her chest rising and falling evenly as she slept. Alex hurried over to her, kneeling at the side of the bed. Her hands on Maggie’s shoulders, she shook her gently.

 

“Maggie, wake up.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Maggie. I need to ask you something.”

 

“What?” Maggie asked groggily, her brow scrunched as she squinted up at Alex.

 

“Will you—”

 

“Shhh,” Maggie said before rolling over with a groan. “I’m sleeping.”

 

Alex sighed, watching as Maggie closed her eyes and fell back asleep. “Yeah, probably should have thought that one through a little more.”

 

Seconds later, Alex was pushing the bedroom door open again, opting for a quieter entrance her second time around. She tiptoed over to the side of the bed, kneeling beside Maggie’s sleeping form once more. She brought a hand up, softly running her fingers through Maggie’s hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Maggie,” she whispered. “Baby.”

 

Slowly, Maggie stirred, blinking her eyes open. “Danvers?”

 

“Hi,” Alex said softly.

 

Maggie shifted her head against her pillow. “Hi,” she said, a puzzled expression on her face.

 

“Maggie, I have to ask you something. It’s important.”

 

Maggie yawned. “Can it wait until morning?”

 

Alex shook her head. “No, not really.”

 

“What is it, babe? And…why are you looking at me like that?” Maggie propped herself up on her elbow, her head tilting to the side as she tried to figure out what was going on.

 

“Maggie, I...I love you so much. And I was just thinking about how we had our first anniversary a few months ago, and then I started thinking about all the other firsts we’ve had together, and I just...I want to have more firsts with you. I want...I want a lifetime of firsts. And, and seconds, and thirds, and fourths…” She laughed wetly, tears brimming in her eyes. “I want it all with you. Everything. I...I want to be together for all of it.”

 

Maggie was sitting up now, her eyes wide and glassy.

 

“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex continued, her voice shaky, “will you marry me?”

 

A blinding smile lit up Maggie’s face, her eyes sparkling and her dimples deep. “Yes,” she breathed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Maggie nodded, pulling Alex in and kissing her fiercely. Alex held Maggie’s face in her hands, her thumbs tracing her dimples as she smiled into the kiss.

 

“I love you,” Alex whispered, resting her forehead against Maggie’s.

 

“I love you too. Forever.”

 

—

 

“Alex. You have to make a decision.”

 

“I know, I know, but it’s so hard.”

 

“Come on, Danvers, we really need to get this figured out. This wedding isn’t going to plan itself.”

 

Alex groaned, her head falling back against the couch.

 

Maggie stalked forward, a smirk on her face. “Okay, here’s how this is gonna go. For every decision you make, I’ll take off one item of clothing.”

 

Alex’s head shot up. “Okay, you have my attention.”

 

Maggie smiled, her hands toying with the top button of her shirt. “Okay, Danvers, where do you want to get married?”

 

Alex thought for a moment. “I’d like to do it at home. In Midvale. On the beach, maybe? If that’s okay with you?”

 

“Midvale it is,” Maggie said before unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off her shoulders.

 

Alex’s mouth went dry at the sight of Maggie’s bare arms.

 

“Who’s our maid of honor?”

 

“Easy. Kara.”

 

Maggie pulled her tank top over her head and let it drop to the floor.

 

“Band or DJ?”

 

“DJ.”

 

Maggie scoffed. “No way. Band.”

 

Alex licked her lips, her gaze dropping to Maggie’s legs. “Okay, fine. Band. Pants off.”

 

Maggie giggled as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off and throwing them atop the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

 

“Honeymoon?”

 

Alex forced her eyes back up to her fiancée’s face. “Uh…”

 

“Quickly, Danvers,” Maggie teased, her hands reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Alex watched as the straps loosened on her shoulders, her eyes drawn to Maggie’s collarbone. Maggie brought her hands back up, holding the cups in place while she waited for Alex’s answer.

 

“This is...this is not fair.”

 

“Come on, babe. Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?”

 

“Can’t you decide this one?”

 

Maggie chuckled. “We’ll decide together, but I need your input.”

 

“I...um…” Alex tried to concentrate, to think of anywhere she might want to go for their honeymoon, but her mind wandered to all the things she wanted to do to Maggie on their honeymoon—and everything she wanted to do to her right now.

 

“Okay, how about this,” Maggie suggested when it was clear that Alex wouldn’t be giving her a coherent answer anytime soon. “Can you just tell me if you want to go somewhere warm or somewhere cold?”

 

“Uh...warm. Definitely warm.”

 

“Good,” Maggie said, her voice low. She let her bra drop to the floor, leaving her in a pair of plain black underwear.

 

“Can we continue this conversation later?”

 

Maggie grinned, pulling Alex up off the couch. “Absolutely.”

 

—

 

The soft murmur of the crowd died down as the music started playing. Alex couldn’t stop smiling. She was about to marry the love of her life, and she had never felt happier.

 

A cool breeze swirled around her, the ivory fabric of her dress billowing gently. She clutched her bouquet tighter and linked her arm with her father’s.

 

“Showtime,” he whispered with a wink.

 

They made their way down the makeshift aisle, the sand warm under Alex’s bare feet. When they reached the end, Jeremiah dropped a quick kiss on the top of Alex’s head before stepping aside.

 

The moment she saw Maggie, all of the air rushed out of her lungs. Maggie was always beautiful, but today she looked absolutely radiant. Her tan skin gleamed in the sunlight, and the pure joy in her eyes made Alex feel like her heart was about to burst. She looked on as Maggie shared a smile with Eliza, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

 

When Maggie had first timidly asked if Eliza could walk her down the aisle, Alex was overcome with emotion. After that first Valentine’s Day, Maggie had gradually opened up to Alex about her family and her childhood. Alex’s heart still ached at the thought of Maggie being treated with such cruelty by the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. Alex wanted nothing more than to give Maggie all the love she deserved, to bring her into her family and give her everything she never got. 

 

Maggie fit in perfectly with the Danvers family; Kara adored her and Jeremiah and Eliza treated her like a third daughter. It warmed Alex’s heart to know that Maggie felt like she was part of the family too. She was so proud of her and how far she had come, and seeing her walking down the aisle arm in arm with Eliza brought all those feelings rushing to the surface. 

 

“Alex,” Kara whispered from behind her, drawing her out of her thoughts. “I told you, you’re not allowed to cry until after pictures.”

 

Alex quickly turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning her attention back to Maggie, who giggled as they locked eyes.

 

As soon as Maggie was in front of her, Alex reached for her hands, squeezing them gently. “I love you so much,” she whispered, and Maggie beamed at her.

 

They both managed not to cry during their vows, though their eyes glistened and their voices were tight with barely suppressed emotion by the time they said “I do.”

 

Seconds after they shared their first kiss as wives, thunder rumbled above them and the skies opened up. Maggie shrieked as they ran through the downpour, holding tightly to Alex’s hand until they made it inside their reception venue. Neither could stop laughing, and they collapsed on the nearest chairs they could find, heads thrown back and shoulders shaking.

 

Their guests flooded inside, everyone dripping wet and tracking sandy footprints all over the floor, but Alex and Maggie barely noticed. When their laughter finally subsided, Alex brushed a lock of damp hair out of Maggie’s eyes, an adoring smile on her face.

 

“You’re my wife,” she said, completely in awe.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Maggie said softly. “And you’re mine.”

 

Later on, after everyone had dried off and the reception was in full swing, Alex asked, “Do you wish we had picked a different day? One with better weather?”

 

“No,” Maggie said genuinely, her eyes soft. “If I had to do it all over again, I would do everything just the same.”

 

Alex smiled at that. She  _ could _ do it all over again if she wanted to, as many times as she pleased. She could get up right now, step into the nearest empty room, turn off the lights, clench her fists, and go back and change anything she wanted. But she found that, for the first time in a very long time, she wasn’t even slightly tempted to do so. 

 

Their wedding was far from perfect; there were probably a million things she could fix or change if she went back and did everything all over again. But Alex didn’t want that.

 

Alex wanted to live out the rest of her days with Maggie and enjoy every moment the first time around. She didn’t want to have any more unshared memories, moments that she would remember forever but Maggie had no consciousness of. She wanted the two of them to continue creating their own memories, together, for the rest of their lives.

 

“What about you?” Maggie asked.

 

She grasped Maggie’s left hand and gently pressed her lips to it, smiling as her ring glinted in the light of the setting sun.

 

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @thighlerleigh!


End file.
